wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ex-Princess Onyx
with little black diamonds embedded between them all along her wings. She has branching black lines tattooed on her horns and neck . She wears an amulet, a locket with a catch on it that when opened shows a twisted hunk of skyfire, bound to the amulet with copper wires. This skyfire is part of a bigger piece which she claims killed her mother. She was noted to be muscular, and has black eyes and a sharp gaze. As of Darkness of Dragons, she has a bad leg after getting caught in a sandstorm. Biography Pre-Series Onyx had lived on her own in the desert with her mother for her entire life, until her mother was killed by a piece of skyfire on the false brightest night. After that, she enrolled in Jade Mountain Academy, because Vulture instructed her to secretly spy on Sunny to see if she was a challenger to the throne. ''Moon Rising Moon once thought that she could be a suspect for the Dragonflame Cactus bombing at Jade Mountain Academy until Onyx removed her amulet that contained the skyfire, which allowed Moon to read her thoughts. Moon caught her thinking: ''"This is a tiresome distraction from my plans. Maybe if I go back to the desert and try a different approach." Then she looked at Qibli. "They say this one is her third wing. Maybe if I......." and then her thoughts were rudely cut off by the piece of skyfire being returned to her. She questioned Webs on the first day of history class, "There has never been a Queen in history who was not descended from the royal family. Does that mean now anyone could become queen?" Onyx seems to be plotting something, but it is still uncertain. Winter Turning Onyx is seen in the epilogue at Jade Mountain Academy. Darkstalker listens to her speak to someone he doesn't know, plotting to overthrow Thorn. She complains to the unknown dragon that "she couldn't get near the daughter" referring to Sunny. Onyx also says, "I thought I had an idea, but then he up and vanished from the school". talking about Qibli. Onyx then states that "There's one more option if I stay a bit longer. A dragon, as loyal to that Thorn character as anyone, and I think she's connected to one of Thorn's generals." The dragon she has in mind might be Ostrich, as her father is Six-Claws. She ends thinking I ''will ''be queen within the month, whether that old dragon helps me or whether I have to kill him and do it myself. Darkness of Dragons At the beginning of the book, Onyx and Ostrich are missing. Qibli deduces that they may have been kidnapped, or that Onyx has kidnapped Ostrich (which turns out to be true), and flies off to find them. Onyx is revealed to be part of the Talons of Power and working for Vulture to try to ascend the throne. She is revealed to have been trying to find out if Sunny wants to challenge Thorn for the throne in the future, which she discovers the answer to is "no", and had since been trying to find a way to get close enough to Thorn to challenge her under Vulture's strict regulations. The reason she was talking to herself is shown to have been communication through the Obsidian Mirror with Vulture. She is a part of the Talons of Power attack on the SandWing stronghold, and attempts to assassinate Thorn. She is foiled, however, and instead has to directly challenge the queen. During the challenge, she reveals who she is and Smolder desperately tries to get her to stop fighting. When the sandstorm kicks up, she and Smolder hide in the dungeon hosting her aunt. Her hind leg is injured, possibly by the sandstorm and possibly by Smolder to keep her from challenging the queen. Personality Onyx, as shown by the brief glimpse into her mind, is rather callous, not caring at all about her mother's death or the severe injury of her own clawmate, Tamarin, even though she does describe her as 'agreeable.' She didn't understand why she was expected to care about other tribes, and was also shown to enjoy intimidating other dragons, and seems to get satisfaction from being feared. She feels above other dragons at Jade Mountain Academy. She also appears to dislike almost every dragon in the school. Relationships Tamarin Tamarin is a RainWing and Onyx's clawmate at the Jade Mountain Academy, who was hurt badly in a fire. Onyx didn't seem to care about Tamarin's injuries, despite describing her as agreeable. Palm She and her mother, Palm were roaming the Sand Kingdom, avoiding guards, when a piece of the comet (skyfire) unfortunately crashed down and burned through her mother's head, killing her. However, Onyx did not seem to care much about Palm's death, and said she used to "snore and tell weepy stories and expect her to care." Trivia * An onyx is a banded variety of the oxide mineral chalcedony. It is most commonly black in color but can be found in brown and red, among other colors. * Onyx is the oldest student attending the Jade Mountain Academy at the age of 19. Therefore, she is larger than other students. * She, along with Turtle, Winter, Qibli, Anemone, and Kinkajou are the only known dragons to own or wear skyfire. * Winter realizes in Darkness of Dragons as he notices she was named after The Eye of Onyx, hinting towards her royal heritage. * As Smolder's long-lost daughter, Smolder was at least 13 when she hatched. Quotes "Yes, but that is half the point. If I could endure that much pain just for a little beauty, imagine how much I could handle in a battle, or for my own survival. I think the most beautiful things should also be frightening."-''To Ostrich about the diamonds embedded in her scales and war ''"That's right, admire me, fear me, wonder about me. You all have no idea who I am or what I'll be one day. One day soon. No more hiding, Mother. I make the decisions now."- (''Thought) ''"Oh, I didn't do it. No, this rock just fell from the sky one night. It went straight through her head, leaving a burning hole behind, and over she went. That's when I thought, Well, time to join the world."-About her mother's death "It's like 400 other stories are going on around me and nobody has noticed that ''I'm the one who's going to shape the future of Pyrrhia."'' Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold OnyxTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing onyx.png|Onyx. Art by MagicalMassacre Onyx, Lethal and Beautiful .png|By XxAutumnDragonxX onyxquote.png|By BoneTheSandwing Undescribedcolordiamonds.png| By Heron Splendonyx.png|Splendonyx, by Foxlover Carnonyx.png|Carnonyx, by Fox 1448584356265-340495737.jpg|By Peril|link=Onyx IMG_20160126_215239_hdr_kindlephoto-396764150.jpg|Onyx By TheArtsySketch IMG_2017.JPG|Onyx-By BrightEyesTheNightWing SandWing3.jpg SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Piece of onyx.png|Piece of onyx References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Gold Winglet Category:DoD Characters Category:Antagonists